


Prove It

by sacrebleu0 (orphan_account)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mileven, general mileven being adorable, lots of fluff, troy being a douchebag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sacrebleu0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mike brings El to school so she can work her superpowers on the radio, Troy interrupts them and tries to hit on El.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Stranger Things fic, woo! *Edit* Okay the formatting should be fine now!

Mike grabbed Eleven’s hand to guide her as they wove through the bustling schoolyard. Purely because he’s scared she’ll get lost, of course. No other reason.

  
He heard Dustin snort behind them. Mike turned around and gave him a death glare before continuing on. Dustin and Lucas have been teasing him over his--non-existent, in Mike’s opinion-- crush on El nonstop ever since her makeover. El looked pretty, he couldn’t deny that, but that wasn’t romantic! Just a statement of fact.

They were heading to Mr. Clarke’s room to use the radios. Eleven’s breakthrough with the little walkie-talkie back at Mike’s was unfathomable to the boys, and they were eager to see what she could do with a higher-capability model. Hopefully, she could contact Will again, and maybe even establish a two-way connection. Mike would take what he could get, though.

Mike turned back around just a moment too late. He collided with Troy and El almost fell to the ground. Mike internally groaned; this mouth breather again. He’d been endlessly tormenting Mike, Dustin, Lucas, and especially Will all throughout middle school. Mike was certain if Troy decided to mess with, let alone hurt, El, Mike would have to be pried off of him.

“If it isn’t Frogface Wheeler. And he’s got a pretty friend! Wait, you don’t have friends.” Troy’s usual mediocre-at-best insults cut Mike a little deeper this time due to his inclusion of El. Mike looked over at El, who was fuming. She met Mike’s eyes and nodded at Troy, silently asking if she should break his arm or otherwise inflict harm upon him.

Mike shook his head and looked back at Troy. “Actually, she’s my girlfriend.” Wait, what? Mike certainly did not mean to say that. Lucas coughs surreptitiously, nudging Dustin, who was also trying to contain his surprise. El didn’t falter, however.

Troy barked out a laugh. “Girlfriend?! I don’t think ‘girlfriend’ is in your vocabulary, Wheeler.” He takes a step closer to El. “I’m sure she doesn’t like nerds like you, anyway.” El’s face scrunched up and she leaned back. Mike is certain he’s going to pop a blood vessel at this rate.

Mike steps in and pushes Troy away from her. “Yeah, well, apparently she does.” He feels El grab his hand and pull him back a little. He gives her a glance and she looks back at him with a strange expression.

Troy gave his trademark, disgusting smirk. “Prove it, frogface.” He crossed his arms and took a step back, giving them a look. He raised an eyebrow, daring them.

El taps Mike’s shoulder. “What is it--” Mike begins, but is cut off by El.

The next events happen both at the speed of light and in slow motion simultaneously.

Mike turns around to face Eleven. El stands up on her toes and looks at Mike and his heart lurches at the look she gives him. Her eyes flutter shut as she gives him a kiss, small and chaste. Mike’s chest feels as if it’s going to explode. She loses her balance, and ends up almost falling into him, but he catches her. He cautiously puts his hand on the small of her back to support her. Just so she won’t fall again, of course.

Her eyes open as she pulls away. Mike’s face is red as a cherry and he feels so light headed he thinks he might fall. He looks at El; she gives him a small smile. “Good?” she whispers. For a second Mike forgot that she was socially inept, but he eventually gathers his wits.

“G-good. Very good,” he whispers back. He takes a few deep breaths, his heart in his throat as he dares to look at Dustin and Lucas, who are looking at them wide-eyed. He turns back to face Troy as he laces his fingers between El’s.

“Well! I, uh, I have to get to the assembly. I’ll see you later, Frogface,” Troy manages to get out before he’s stomping away to his goon friend in anger.

“Holy. Shit.” Lucas manages to get out before he and Dustin break into laughter. “Did you just--”

“Kiss? In front of Troy?” Dustin finished his sentence.

El looks between Dustin and Mike. “Bad?” she asks, her face confused and worried.

“No! No no no, not bad! Not bad at all, El. Very, very good.” Mike is still regaining his breath. He runs his free hand through his hair, still in complete disbelief. Eleven just kissed him. He wasn’t dreaming.

Dustin elbows Lucas jokingly. “You owe me five bucks, dude.” Lucas groans, muttering something about how he had hoped that Dustin had forgot.

El and Mike share a smile just as the bell rings, reminding all of them of the reason they had even come this way. “Well… we better get going to the A/V room,” Mike says.

“Yeah, we better, lovebirds.” Lucas says, pushing the two in the direction of the building. El squeezes Mike’s hand, making his heart flutter. He squeezes her hand back, and they continue walking.

“Let’s go find Will.”


End file.
